


Dude, Let It Go!

by NarutoRox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Bashing, Crack, Gen, Humor, Humorous Character Bashing, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Naruto and Sakura's friends are tired of your crap Sasuke, Song Parody, protective friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoRox/pseuds/NarutoRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song parody to "Let It Go"</p><p>Naruto and Sakura's friends have had just about enough of Sasuke's crap. He takes off, wreaks havoc, and doesn't even seem to care about the friends he left behind unless he's threatening or trying to kill them. And now he seems to be affiliating himself with the <em>Akatsuki</em>? </p><p>Oh <em>hell</em> no. They're not going to take this sitting down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, Let It Go!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Finally Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561159) by [NarutoRox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoRox/pseuds/NarutoRox). 



> Song parody to Disney's Frozen's "Let It Go", which I do not own, featuring characters from Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto, which I also do not own.
> 
> Right off the bat, I want to say that if you're a big fan of Sasuke you probably want to give this a pass. There's a lot of humorous and righteous (at least from POV of the characters doing it) Sasuke-bashing in here, and if you don't like that sort of thing then this story is not for you.
> 
> This came to me via Lizzie Lake, who requested I do a 'Sasuke-centered Let it Go parody' a few days ago through a review for another story. I...highly doubt this is what she had in mind, but my brain works in strange ways, and once the muses attack me with an idea I really am helpless to stop them. X)
> 
> The beginning is noticeably crackier (more cracky?) than the second half, because I got distracted right in the middle and ended up writing a different (and much more angsty) parody, which affected my mood when I finished this one. 
> 
> This is supposed to take place after Sasuke tries to bring Killer Bee in for the Akatsuki and Pain attacks the village, just before he crashes the Gokage summit. Because in my opinion Naruto and Sakura's friends were probably feeling mighty annoyed with Sasuke and his antics at this point, and goodness knows they were feeling protective of Naruto. So, hence, angry ranting at Sasuke in song form. ^_^'
> 
> I highly recommend listening to the song while you read this.

  **~Dude, Let It Go~**

 

Sakura's crying like a fountain tonight

 Making quite a scene

The picture of devastation

Just 'cause you're a drama queen

Naruto's trying but he's broken up inside

Couldn't bring you back, we all know he's tried

Don't let them in, don't set them free

Be the asshole you always choose to be

Don't heal or feel, or let them go

Just let them go...

 

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold our tongues anymore

Let it go, let it go

Cause that's not what friends are for

We don't care if you stay away

If you go, stay gone

You sold your soul to the enemy anyway

 

It's funny how your absence

Always makes them feel so small

And the tears that they shed for you

Don't dry up for them at all

You can't pretend you never knew

The crap you pull has consequences too

You lies broke them, they need to be

Set free

 

Let it go, let it go

You're one selfish screwed up guy

Let it go, let it go

All you do is make them cry

We'll take our stand, you just stay away

Can't you just stay gone...

 

First he left us when he ran off to join the Sound

He killed his brother just to take off and move all around

One more agenda rises and he acts like a jackass

He's never coming back, the past is in the past

 

Let it go, let it go

Don't you see you've been a pawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect boy is gone

We'll take our stand, you just stay away

If you go, stay gone...

Cause if you don't we'll make sure that there's hell to pay

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Finally Let Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561159) by [NarutoRox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoRox/pseuds/NarutoRox)




End file.
